Figthing, Defiance, and Determination
by xixi743
Summary: This takes place during the 174th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen started a revolution, but it failed against the Capitol's overwhelming strength. Katniss was taken by the Capitol and public ally executed for all to see. This caused the citizens of Panem much distress. This is the beginning of a new era. My 2nd FanFic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Sweat ran down my body and I worked my way through a tree with an axe. My twin brother, Chance, chopped with his axe on the opposite side of the tree. Chance was only three minutes older than me. We are our District's strongest and fastest workers, despite our age and size. With one last swing the tree fell down on the forest floor.

I glanced toward the sun. It was time to ring the Dinner Bell. The Dinner Bell marked the time when the workers could stop working and head home for dinner. Chance and I raced toward the tower in which the Dinner Bell hung. It was our duty to ring the Dinner Bell because of our excellent skill to read the sun like a clock.

I urged my feet to move me faster as Chance raced alongside me. Trees flashed passed as we expertly dodged them. The trees thinned as we made it to the edge of the forest. The roofs of familiar houses could be seen in the distance. The stone outside of the Dinner Bell's tower quickly approached. Despite my efforts of pushing my feet harder, Chance still raced beside me.

I slapped the cold stone wall of the tower and looked to my right. Chance had beat me by a hair. He raced up the concrete steps of the tower, with me following his heels. When we made it to the top, Chance stood next to the bell, with me on his left. The bell was a dull golden color, but it rang as well as any. A large rubber mallet hung beside it on a hook, but we never bothered to use it. Any normal person would though.

"Here goes." Chance said. He pulled his arm back and quickly brought it toward. His arm connected to the bell and it rang, echoing throughout the district.

You might think that after punching a large metal bell, that his hand would hurt. We were experiments from the Capitol. They had wanted to find a way to make a human more powerful in every aspect, but they failed—or at least they thought they did. They threw us out, at the age of eight, deeming us useless. A couple from District 7 seven adopted us, and took us in. They were the parents were never had.

Chance and I are now fourteen. Our enhanced abilities appeared at the age of twelve. Our muscles are more powerful than strongest of men. Our minds are enhanced allowing us to solve any problem or memorize any book you throw at us. We finished our education early and spend our time helping out with collecting lumber. Our agility also improved. We are more nimble than cats and are easily able to walk along small unbalanced surfaces. Our instincts are faster and we react with more speed than any other human. We could hear a mouse on the other side of the forest floor if we focused. And if we wanted, we could smell it. We could read a sign from far away and could taste the individual flavors in any dish.

We keep all of this a secret though. Well, most of it. Citizens only know of our high IQ and our superior strength and speed. They don't how much we can really lift. We don't lift a wagon's worth of lumber in front of others, but when alone in the forest, Chance and I are chopping machines. Mom and Dad both know our secret, having us grow up in their house. They helped us learn to control it. We l decided it would. We better if we kept our abilities a secret, in fear of being taken away by the Capitol.

Chance and I walked down the steps of the tower and met Dad at the bottom, waiting for us. As we walked home we home talked to passing citizens as we walked through town. I opened the door to our little house and Mom greeted us with a smile. "Welcome home!" She ran over to us and hugged us. Then she leaned over our heads and kissed our dad on the cheek. "Destiny, I want you to go buy some eggs and milk for tomorrow morning." She said looking over toward me. "Chance, I need you to go buy a loaf of bread at the bakery. Mrs. Deneen (the baker's wife) also has a delivery for us." She handed us some money and we headed back to town.

We walked along a dirt road, passing the school and the church. The dairy store was to the left of the road, and the bakery was to the right. Chance and I split up, heading to the different stores.

"Good evening Mrs. Brown." I greeted diary store owner.

"Hello there Destiny. What do you need?" She asked.

"I need a dozen eggs and half a gallon of milk." I replied. She handed me the items and in exchange, hand her the money. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweet child. Run along home. It'll be dark soon." I nodded and joined Chance in the middle of the street. He was holding a small paper bag and a box. Tbe box was not very tall but was five inches in its length and width. I knew that the bread was in the bag, but the contents of he box were a mystery.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"No clue," Chance replied. "We'll find out soon enough."

We walked home balancing the food on our heads. We could walk the entire length home without it falling. I opened the house door with the milk balancing on my head. I walked into the kitchen. Chance followed behind me.

"Destiny be careful!" Mom warned. She grabbed the milk from on top of my head and got he rest of the food from Chance.

"You know it won't fall though." I replied.

"Kids these days." She muttered under breath.

"We heard that!" Chance and I replied at the same time.

"Your the one who raised us!" I retorted.

She laughed, "I know, I know. Wash your hands and sit down at the table. It's time for dinner."

A honeyed ham sat on top of the table. Beside it was a bowl of broccoli and green beans. "Fill your plates up." Mom said. We cut ourselves some ham and dumped a spoonful of veggies on my plate. "More vegetables both of you," Mom stated. "Don't you want to grow up big and strong?"

"Mom." Chance complained. "Aren't we already?"

"Yes, you are. I guess I have to find another way to get you to eat your veggies. It used to work when you were little."

"Kids," Dad addressed. "Listen to your mother." Chance and I unwillingly scooped some more vegetables on our plate.

"Mmmm," Dad wiped his face with a napkin. "Who rang the bell today?"

"I did!" Chance answered.

"He only beat me by a hair!" I informed.

"You had quite a streak going too." Dad said.

"Yeah." Chance laughed. "Until today."

Dinner continued happily. Dad cracked jokes and we replied with our smart-Alec comments.

The fun and happiness wouldn't last forever though. The Reaping was tomorrow.

The Games would soon start.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

Chance and I woke early in the morning. We washed our faces, brushed our teeth, and combed our hair. "Chance, Destiny!" My mom called. "Come here." We walked into our bedroom and she sat on our beds holding two boxes. Dad stood behind holding her shoulders, smiling. She handed each of us a box, "Open it." She said.

I carefully opened the box and looked inside. I saw white fabric and I pulled it out to look at it. It was a beautiful dress. Chance walked out of the room to dress. Dad followed him.

I twirled around, the dress flowed beautifully around me. It hung on two straps on my shoulders The white fabric was softest thing I've ever felt. "You look like an angel!" My mom complimented. "One thing." She grabbed a comb and parted my hair. "You never do it right."

I smiled, "That's why I have you." My brown hair was to short to put up, so we left it down. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." I answered.

Chance and Dad walked in. Mom ran over to him. "How handsome!" She said excitedly. Chance was wearing a white button-up collared shirt with tan slacks.

He looked at me and smiled, "You look great."

"You too." I smiled back.

Dad glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time." Mom and Dad hugged us tightly.

"I love you two." She hugged the two of us and kissed our foreheads.

Dad grabbed our hands, "Be strong." he said. He hugged us to and kissed our heads. "Now go. Don't be late."

We left the house. Our names were both I'm there eight times. "Destiny! Chance!" Someone yelled and ran toward us. It was Eliza. She's been our friend ever since showing up in District 7. She's was a small girl. She stood at 5 foot 2 inches. Chance and I were both five inches taller. Her long brown hair was up in a loose bun and she wore a cotton skirt and a frilly top. "Wow, Destiny your so beautiful!" She paused and to look at Chance, "And you're...hot."

Chance grinned. "You are beautiful as well." He bowed.

"You didn't tell me I was beautiful." I pinched his arm.

"You're my sister." He replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"If your related to me, you have to be beautiful." He smiled.

"That's more like it. You're quite striking yourself."

The town center was filled with people. At the other end of the crowd, a large stage rose up. The crowd of children started to separate into two groups—one for boys, the other for girls. I got in line in the girls group and waved to Chance as we left to join the boys. Eliza stood in front of me. After pricking our fingers and drawing blood, we lined up in front of the stage with the girls' group. The groups were surrounded by Peacekeepers holding large hand guns and bats. We were also surrounded by cameramen who recorded the experience.

A lady dressed in a colorful green, blue, and purple dress stepped onto the stage. Her hair was dyed a bring pink and her lips were a dark red. The crowd immediately fell silent. "I'm Peppy Golden and I welcome you to the 174th Hunger Games." There was a polite applause and she continued. "Here is a video from the Capitol itself." The large screen at the stage came to life. The video shared the history of Panem, from the dark ages to Katniss Everdeen's failed revolution.

Peppy wiped her eyes. "Well wasn't that it's touching."

She walked over to the other side of the stage where to glass bowls sat. Both were filled with little slips of paper. "Time to draw! Ladies first!" She walked to the bowl on her left and stuck her hand in. I could feel the crowd hold a breath as she mixed the papers around. She pulled a small piece of paper out of the bowl. "Let's see here," she said. The tension in the crowd grew. "Eliza Golden! Please step forward!"

Eliza stood there frozen. "Don't be shy Eliza!" Peppy called. "Come out, come out!" Eliza slowly started walking toward the opening in between the boy and girl groups. This couldn't be happening. My best friend was picked and I was doing nothing. She was so small and gentle. She could barely pull a wagon filled with logs. No way was this going to happen. There was only one thing to do.

"Stop!" I shouted. Peppy turned toward my voice. "I volunteer!" I pushed through the crowd of girls. "I volunteer to be tribute!"

Eliza turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Don't do this Destiny." She cried.

"Don't worry, Eliza." I tried comforting her but the Peacekeepers pulled her away. I glanced to where Chance was. He nodded to me and mouthed, 'it was the right thing to do'.

I walked up onto the stage. Peppy steered me to the front and center of the stage. "A volunteer. What is your name?"

I heard the sobbing of my mother near the back of the audience. I looked down at the sea of faces. "My name is Destiny. Destiny Trudel."

I could see people crying. Some girls I knew were sobbing. Some boys looked sad. I focused my eyes on my parents. I noticed my dad's lips were moving. I listened in and heard, "Be strong Destiny. Be yourself. Never give up."

"Now for the boys!" Peppy announced. "Cameron Stone!" A boy walked forward. I knew this kid. He was 14 just like is. He shakily walked toward he stage. I noticed that the kid was barely holding it together. My brother knew him pretty well. They hung out every once and a while.

"I volunteer for tribute!" A voice yelled. It was Chance. He walked toward where Cameron was standing. His stride was confident. I heard him whisper to Cameron, "You'll be fine."

"What about you?" Cameron asked. "We're friends! I can't lose you!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to let my friends down." He walked away from Cameron and walked onto the stage to stand next to me.

"Two tributes!" Peppy exclaimed. "That's rare for this district. What is your name?"

"I'm Chance. Chance Trudel. Destiny's older twin brother."

"Siblings!" Peppy announced. "How unusual! Do you guys have anything you want to say?" Ever since Katniss, the country of Panem decided to allow tributes to speak at the reaping. They recorded it and broadcasted it all over the country on TV. This process also allowed sponsors to better decide who they should help.

"Yes." I answered. Peppy handed me the mic. "The first thing I'd like to say is 'I'm sorry'." Mom let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but thank you for your love. Thank you for all the care you showed us. I love you guys." I scanned the crowd and found Eliza and Cameron's moms huddled together. I could hear her say thank you. "Citizens of District 7, it's been a fun and difficult life. I'm proud to have been friends with all of you. I will miss you all dearly. I know the Hunger Games, is a difficult thing to win, but all I can say is that I'll never give up."

I handed the mic to Chance. "You said everything I was going to say. When I saw my sister volunteer for her best friend, I realized what she was doing was right. I couldn't let her come up her alone." He smiled and gently pushed me. "District 7," He continued. "Parents, be thankful for your children. Fill their hearts with love so they can grow to be great people. After my sister and I volunteered as tribute, some of you may think of as angels and that you'll always be in our debt, but thats not true. Don't think that way. You still have a long life ahead of you that i suggest you live to the fullest. You don't owe us anything. The Hunger Games are only a large roadblock in our path. We may have difficulty passing it...or die trying, but we won't give up. We wont go down without a fight. We may look like two young kids with no experience, but we are filled with strength and determination. I ask that you guys will remember us."

Chance handed the mic to Peppy. "The tributes will depart at noon. If you want to speak with them before they depart, go to City Hall. And remember, may the odds always be in your favor."


	3. Chapter 3 Train Ride

Chance and I were sitting on a couch in a room in City Hall. The couch was made of soft red velvet. The polished wooden floors glinted at us. The door suddenly burst open and our parents ran in. Dad's eyes were red from obvious crying and mom still had tears streaming down her face. We stood up as they ran over to us. They both hugged us closely to their bodies. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be sorry." Dad said. "I believe what you guys did was right. I'm proud of both of you."

"Thanks." We replied.

"Thanks for the advice earlier too." I said.

Mom wiped her eyes. "You guys were great up there."

We answered back with a hug.

I looked at my mom and searched her eyes. They were filled with sadness. The Hunger Games have yet again taken someone's children.

"Mom, be strong." I encouraged. "You know that other children would have had more difficulty."

"Still," She sniffled. "I'm afraid the Games will...change you."

I nodded. I knew what she meant. The Capitol sticks you in a arena against other children. They only way to come home, safe and alive, is to fight until you're the only one left standing.

"Mom, no matter what happens, I promise to be myself." I promised.

Chance nodded in agreement. "I promise too."

"Time's up!" A deep, rough voice yelled. Hugs went all around and my parents were pulled out of the room.

"Destiny!" Eliza ran into the room with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she sobbed into my shoulder.

I gently rubbed her back. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I can't help it." she cried. "You've been my best friend ever since you came to District 7."

"I know." I hugged her to my chest. "We'll be alright."

Chance nodded at her and smiled. "We'll do our best."

The door slammed open again and the Peacekeeper pulled her out. Cameron walked in. "Thanks Chance." A tear ran down his face as he ran over and gave him a bro-hug. Chance comforted him and assured him it was fine. He looked into Cameron's eyes. "Remember, I _volunteered_ for this. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have."

Cameron thanked him again and walked out.

Other people came to visit us, the baker and his wife, Mrs. Brown and her husband, some friends from school, men who worked with us, and some others we didn't even know.

Peppy arrived to take us from our room at 11:45. "Time to go!" she announced.

We stood up and followed her out of City Hall. At the train station, people sobbed and waved. We were able to give quick hugs to Mom and Dad. We boarded the train and sat down on a luxury couch.

"I'm going to miss them." Chance said.

"Yeah, me too." I replied. I turned around to look at he window. "Chance, look, we're already moving."

"I didn't even feel it start!" he exclaimed.

I heard footsteps in the next car and turned around. Peppy opened the door and announced. "Lunch time! Follow me!" She walked out of the car and we stood up to follow.

After walking through two cars, where made it to where lunch was laid out on a table. There many different fruits—most I had never seen before. There were little snack like crackers and cheese. A woman sat at the table eating a delicious looking piece of bread. "These are the tributes?" She asked while pouring herself a glass of a blue liquid.

Chance nodded in reply.

"I've heard rumors about you two—about your strength. Are they true?"

Chance looked at me and I nodded back. He stepped toward the table and easily lifted it up with one arm. Let me also add this—it _had been _bolted to the floor. Both their jaws fell. "Guess it's not a rumor." I said. I kneeled onto the floor and punched the bolts back through the floor. I stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off my knees. I sat down at the table and looked at all the food. I pointed to a bowl of soup, "What type of soup is this?" I asked.

Both the women continued to stare. Chance joined me at the table, "Do you think I should do reps with the table so they get used to it?" he whispered loudly into my ear(he wanted them to hear).

I shook my head. "Are you guys alright?" I asked.

The woman sitting across from us picked her jaw back up. "You two are definitely something I can work with." she said. "I'm you mentor. Call me Reese."

"Destiny."

"Chance."

I looked around the table. Half of the things I didn't recognize. "Could you feel me what food in from of us are good?"

"Yeah, let me help you out." she grabbed my plate and filled it up with different foods. Then she filled Chance's. She pointed out different foods. "This one, you don't want to eat the outside. This one, you want to eat with this sauce."

I patted my stomach. "I'm full."

Chance laid back on his chair. "I couldn't eat another bite." We sat in silence for a while. "So..." he said somewhat casually. "Since we're in The Hunger Games, we need a strategy."

After a minute of thinking, Reese said. "What about that crazy strength you two have? We could use that to our advantage."

"I don't want to hurt anyone though." I said.

"Girl, how do you plan on surviving?" she asked. "If someone attacks you, what are you going to do?"

I couldn't stand and be hit (although that really wouldn't hurt that much with a normal human's strength). I'm not invincible. If someone stabbed me in the chest with something sharp, I could bleed to death if not treated. I didn't want to kill anyone either. "I guess I'd have to defend myself. I don't plan on dying and I _don't_ plan on killing children."

"Same." Chance agreed.

"I didn't want to either," Reese said. "But I also didn't want to throw away my life."

"We are not changing our minds." I stated.

"Alright, alright. I'm not making you. How do you plan on winning without killing?" she asked.

"With intelligence." I replied.

"We'll find a way around anything the Capitol throws at us."


	4. Chapter 4 Training

I looked out the window. "Chance look!" I pointed. Tall buildings were in the distance. They sparkled in the sun, practically blinding me. We quickly approached he building and soon we could see people watching us. They clapped, roaring with excitement.

I looked at the people. Their hair and skin were every different color of the rainbow. I turned around to look at Peppy. "Why do they look like that?" I asked.

"It's just the fashion, dear." Peppy replied.

I heard another set of footsteps enter the room. "It's time to get off the train." Reese said. "Come on." Chance and I followed. The city was vast and being in it scared me. People looked at me from every direction.

Chance sensed my uneasiness. "What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"Just scared." I replied.

"Lighten up. I'm scared too, but nothing can happen to us yet. We might be pawns in their game, but our secret is safe, and we can use that to our advantage."

I nodded. "Okay."

"We need to make them like us. We gotta play them. These pawns use their brains." he grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. "Smile." he commanded. I put my best smile on my face. The crowd went wild. I could get used to this.

We followed Reese into a large building. "This is where you will live for the next two weeks. Your suite is on floor seven."

"Did you just say suite?" Chance asked excitedly.

"Uh...yeah. I did." Reese replied.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Honestly, Chance, how could you be so excited? Don't you know the situation were in?"

"I'm putting on a show." he whispered in my ear. "Look around you." I observed my surroundings. They were boys and girls in the lobby. They must be tributes from other districts. "If we act like little kids they might not be as worried to get us out of the Games. They will think that we'll probably die on our own."

"But that will probably change after they see our speeches from the Reaping."

He nodded. "That's true too. Then, let's just act ourselves."

Reese cleared her throat. "Are you two done chatting?" We nodded. "Okay, as I said, we are on floor seven. Each district has its own floor. We will spend these next two weeks training, making a plan, and determining which weapons you guys will use."

"Sounds good." I replied. We entered the elevator and hit the button for our floor. Two kids and their mentors stood in the elevator with us. They hit the button for floor two. They must be careers.

After the two careers left for their floor, we were whisked upward to seven. The elevator doors slid open and we were greeted with beautifully polished food flooring. I immediately ran to the couch in the living room before us. I sunk down into the seat. In the armrest to my left there was several buttons. I hit the one furthest to the left and the seat started vibrating. "So relaxing..." I almost drifted off, but Chance pulled me off the couch.

"Training." he said. "We can't slack off." Reese first gave us a quick tour of the room and explained how to use different things.

She showed us our bedrooms. They were right next to each other. In each room there was a walk on closet with different clothes that fit our size, a bedside table, and a large bed—fit for a king. I was tempted to try it out, but Chance grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"No." he scolded.

"Okay. Since you two plan on training, your training uniforms are on your beds. I'll take you to the training center when your ready."

We walked into our bedrooms and closed our doors to change. I put on the uniform and walked around. Comfortable and easy to move around in. Great. I left my room and knocked on Chance's. I heard bouncing noises. The hypocrite.

"Get out here or I'll tell everyone how you sleep with a teddy bear!" I yelled.

Chance opened the door with a panicked look in his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

I looked at him. "Great! Your uniform is on. Let's get moving." I pulled him to there elevator, where Reese was waiting. She hit a button marked with a 'T' and we descended.

"The training facility is underground." she explained. "Learn everything you can."

We nodded. She didn't know how easy it would be to learn everything for us. We had excelled memorization skills—combined with photographic memory. The elevator doors slid open. The training facility was as large as the town center in my district. There were training dummies, a weapons rack, different plants at different tables, a shooting range, and so much more. I immediately walked over the station where I could learn about safe plants to eat in the wild. I better start reading so could have everything memorized. I picked up a pamphlet marked 'poisonous plants'. It took me ten minutes to read the entire pamphlet. Chance read over my shoulder the entire time.

"Done!" I declared.

"Same." Chance replied.

I tossed the pamphlet to Reese. "Quiz us."

"How?" she asked.

"Tell me a page number."

"Okay. Six." she said uncertainly.

"The Mamchineel tree is so poisonous that don't have to touch it to be harmed. Inhaling saw dust or smoke from the tall tree may result with different coughing viruses. It's fruits can cause blistering in the mouth and swelling in your throat..." I memorized.

"Wow! You said it word for word." Reese said.

"Quiz me now." Chance said.

Reese quizzed Chance, then we went back to the books. In the first hour we had memorized all their pamphlets. We walked over to the weapons rack. We haven't used any weapons before, but we were used to handling axes. Chance grabbed a throwing axe and tossed it hand to hand, getting a feel for how it was balanced. He nodded toward me and faced a training dummy.

"Okay. Try one." I said.

Chance threw the axe and it spun threw the air, almost hitting the center. "I think I have it now." he announced.

"Try two." Chance threw the axe and it hit the target dead center. "Good job on fixing the trajectory." I complemented.

"Thank you."

"I don't really want to use a weapon." I said thinking out loud. "I'm gonna try my fists." I walked up to an unused training dummy and pulled back my arm. I punched it in the head and—the head flew off. "Hahaha" I said forcing a laugh as i saw tributes out of the corner of my eye drop their weapons and stare. "I think his head was loose."

Chance walked up and appeared behind me. "Less force Destiny. Try kicking without out killing the dummy." he whispered. I walked up to a new dummy and kicked it in he side of the head—its head fell off too.

Chance sighed. "Sorry." I said. "Kicking is harder to use less force."

"Maybe you should find a wea—" Chance was cut off when we heard something slice through the air behind us. It was coming straight toward me from behind. Without even turning around to look I stepped to the side. It pass right through where my head just was a moment ago. With a 'thunk' it landed right into the dummy's heart.

I pulled the spear out of the dummy's chest and turned around. "Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled.

It was one of the careers. He smirked. "Looks like I got competition."

I tossed the spear back to him. "Let's see who's better." I challenged.

"But Destiny you don't even know how to throw one." Chance said.

"I'll figure it out." I replied. "Go career let's see what you've got."

"This'll be a piece of cake." he boasted. "Fifty meters."

"Sure." The career walked back to the fifty meter mark and took two steps back. He took a step forward and launched the spear. It landed in the center of the target.

I stepped up to the line holding a spear from the rack. I replayed his movements in my mind. Okay. I gripped the shaft of the spear in my hand and threw it. It landed in the dead center of the target—splitting the Career's spear in half.

His jaw dropped. He quickly regained composure. "Beginner's luck." he spat. "Go again."

"Nah." I replied. "I don't really like the feel of it. I'm going to try a different weapon."

"Destiny," Chance said into my ear. "Your making him angry. We don't need enemies."

"He's going to be angry if I walk away and he's going to be angry if I beat him again." I said.

"Well don't beat him then." Chance concluded.

"You know I wouldn't be able to live with myself then."

"Fine. Go try some other weapons." I walked away from the Career to try some other weapons.

**HEAD GAMEMAKER POV**

"Look" I pointed through the one-way window. "One tribute just punched the head off a training dummy." The other Gamemakers gathered around the window. The girl then walked up to another dummy and kicked its head off. "Pull it up on the screens." I commanded.

I turned to stand in front of the screens. "Rewind it to before she punches the training dummy's head off." I watched it again. The girl laughed and mentioned that it must be loose. A boy suggested that she should try kicking. She kicked it in the side of the head and it fell of again. "Twice isn't a coincidence." I announced. "Zoom into the dummy's neck." The stitches weren't loose. The stitches were made of genetically engineered spider webs that were as strong as a steel bar. You can't just kick it off.

"Get me all information on this girl." I commanded.

"Sir, you should see this." Another Gamemaker said.

"Okay. Pull it up." the screen shower the girl again. She had just kicked the head of the dummy of and the boy was suggesting that she should use a weapon when a Career threw a spear straight at he back of her head. Even though she didn't see the spear coming she easily sidestepped it. There was no way she could have heard it. Spears used in the Hunger Games we're built to be soundless. There were no reflective surfaces nearby. How did she do it?

"Sir, here is your report on the girl. She also has a twin, who is the other tribute in her district. I printed a report for him too." I scanned the report.

"Why is all information on these kids missing before the age of eight?" I asked.

"It's was classified information."

I nodded. Destiny and Chance Trudel. The children were adopted by a couple when they were eight and lived with them until now. These two children were said to be the two best workers District 7 has ever had. They finished school earlier than other students. Their photos were paper clipped onto their files. There wasn't very much information at all on their file. I'm going to contact President Glass regarding these two children. Something weird is going on.


	5. Chapter 5 Interviews

**AN—Hahahaha I just realized I skipped the chariot rides. Oops. Please forgive me. I'm pretty desperate to start the Games. I want to get to the real action. How do you feel about my chapter lengths? Long? Short? Just right? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but everyone wishes they did.**

"You look beautiful." Seven (my stylist) said putting his arm around my shoulder. "Take a look." He pulled me over to a tall mirror.

I gasped. The dress was a beautiful shade of dark green and blue. My district focused on lumber, but he didn't dress me to look like a tree. I was wearing he pattern of the most beautiful and most rare around, only found in the forests of District 7. The dress was form fitting and flowed down from my waist. Every time I took a step the dress came to life. It looked as if I could fly away and hide deep within a forest.

"Let's go backstage. It's almost time." Seven whispered quietly into my ear, unwilling to interrupt me. I nodded. He walked me to the back of the stage where other tributes waited for their interviews with Ozias Oberon. "Knock hem dead, girl." Seven encouraged.

Chance appeared next to me seconds later. His eyes slowly looked at me, taking in every detail. "Destiny...you're breathtaking."

I looked at him. He was wearing a dark blue suit which fit his body perfectly. His dark brown hair was gelled up into a hairdo that looked messy and neat at the same time—something that would steal girls' hearts away. I smiled. "You could pass for a god Chance."

He smiled back, his teeth shining a beautiful white. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Nervous, but ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's welcome Clio Everride from District 1!" Ozias announced. A pretty girl skipped onto the stage and her interview commenced. I didn't bother to listen—listening would make me more nervous. "Put your hands together for Hart Conway!" I looked at the kid on the stage. He was the Career that I beat at the training facility. "Do you have anyone special waiting for you at home Hart?"

"No, actually she came with me. Clio."

"Oh, I understand." Ozias said as if he really did understand. The tributes from District 1 are going Katniss and Peeta. I zoned out. I didn't want to listen to the annoying kid and I was sure he wanted revenge.

I sat patiently waiting for my turn. The interviews weren't very long, unless the audience wished for more. I stood up. The tribute from District 6 had just left the stage. "Destiny, don't forget the plan." I nodded and walked behind the curtain.

"Let's welcome Destiny Trudel from District 7 up to the stage." Ozias announced happily.

I walked to the stage with uneven steps and sat on a stool next to Ozias. People 'oohed' as I walked across the stage. "That's a beautiful dress." Ozias completed. "The crowed loves it." I looked toward the audience. Their mouths were gaping.

"Let's see her twirl!" an audience member shouted.

"Yeah!" others cheered.

"Let's see it Destiny." Ozias urged. I obediently stood up and twirled on my toes. People stared again, mesmerized by the magic of my dress. "Beautiful. So," Ozias said as walked back to my seat. "Do you have anyone special waiting for you at home?"

"I have my family and my friends." I said. "And...someone here..."

"Oh?" Ozias said, eyebrows perking up. "Who might that be?"

"My twin brother. If I lost him, I couldn't live with myself." I looked toward the audience and gave a sad smile. I could see that some of them were wiping their eyes and sniffling.

"Well, Destiny, thank you for your time." Ozias said, then blew his nose. Capitol citizens were so sensitive. Their too soft to live a hard life like us. I walked off stage and gave Chance a smile as he walked on.

"Chance, do you feel the same way toward your sister as she does for you?" Ozias asked.

"Of course!" he said. "She's been with me through every tough spot and with me during our happiest moments. I'd be lost without her."

"Have you been enjoying your stay at the Capitol?"

"Yes. It's very luxurious, but as they always say, there's no place like home."

"What makes your home so special?" Ozais asked slightly tilting his head to the side.

"The people." he answered. I could feel the audience's liking toward Chance. He was a likable person, good looking, and tender hearted. Ozias finished up the interview and Chance walked off stage. "What a sweet kid!" he exclaimed. "Now let's welcome..."

**AN- *sigh* Did you think that chapter was terrible? I feel like that was the worst of all of them. I couldn't think of anything to say for the other tributes and what questions to ask. Please R&R. I need advice, criticism, and complements.**


	6. Chapter 6 Show, Don't Tell

**Sorry, I haven't been on in forever. Oh well. I'm picking this up where I left off.**

"Have you decided on a weapon yet?" Chance asked me. We were waiting on seats in a room. One by one tributes were exiting the room through a door to have a private session. There their skills were evaluated.

"I'm going to use a bow and arrow," I answered. "What about you?"

"Throwing knives. Just like the bow and arrow. They can be lethal, but don't have to be," Chance replied.

The female tribute from District 2 walked out with a skip in her step. She had earned a a ten out of twelve. How did I know this? Super-sensitive hearing. A tribute from District 3 entered the judging area and I listened in through the walls. It was good to know your enemies strengths.

Chance tapped my leg twice,as I stood up to leave the room, signaling me to listen to his voice. "Don't go all out. They'll be suspicious," he whispered so quietly that no one else could over-hear.

I opened the door to the evaluation room. I found myself in a hallway. "No problem," I whispered back. I walked around a corner in the hallway and found myself inside a large room. Up to my right they was an observation desk. The Gamemakers stood on the observation desk, separated by a wall of glass. They all stood next to the wall, watching me from the other side.

I walked across the room to pick up a bow and a quiver. Slinging the quiver over my shoulder, I looked around the room. I needed to do something impressive, but nothing inhuman. Looking across the room I saw a small camera watching me. In one swift movement I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it into my bow. Immediately when the arrow was placed in the correct position, I let the arrow fly, without any hesitation. I walked out of the room confidently, knowing that the arrow would strike my target— the center of the camera I spotted. It would leave its mark.


	7. Chapter 7 Time for Change

I sat quietly on the couch in our suite waiting for the results to come in. After the skills test in the morning, the Gamemakers release the tributes' scores based on their skills. The scores were to be broadcasted on television across the entire country. Chance sat on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed. Behind me I heard Reese enter the room. "It will be airing it thirty seconds," Reese said looking at her watch. She picked up the TV's controller on the counter beside her and turned it on.

Panem's national anthem blasted proudly through our speakers. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and watched at the screen. One by one each tribute's face was shown on half the screen and a number on the other half. Each tribute's name was shown at the top of the screen, along with their district. The Career I had challenged in the training facility had earned a high score of ten. His name and District lined the top of the screen— Dante Creed. The female tribute from his District appeared immediately after him. I looked at her, Angelina Dime, in disgust. She was anything other than an angel, as her name indicated. She said some snide things back at the training center. She had also scored a ten.

I clenched a fist in anticipation to our district's scores. Chance's face appeared on the screen and beside it was the number... twelve. Chance immediately jumped up when he saw the number. "There is no way I could have scored a twelve!" He yelled. I read the look of shock in his face, combined with rage. I believed him. There was no way he scored a twelve. Our game plan wasn't to act as the predators. We did aim to do something impressive but nothing crazy. Scoring a twelve was crazy. After all, it's never been done... until now.

The screen changed again, with my face on it this time. I had scored a twelve too. I felt a searing pain in my hand and noticed that both of them were in tight fists. My nails had cut into my skin. I slowly opened my hand. I couldn't have scored a twelve too. The highest I could've had scored was a ten, possibly an eleven. I turned around to look at Reese. The expression on her face matched my brother's. "No way..." I said to myself slowly.

I turned and ran out of our suite. Turning around a corner, I opened a door and started climbing. I took the stairs to the roof of the building, skipping two steps with every bound. With each step I took all I thought was, _twelve twelve twelve twelve twelve._ I flung open a door and immediately a cool wind hit me in the face. Each breath I took was ragged. I walked up to the four-foot wall surrounding the roof. I jumped up on top of the wall and took several deep breaths.

Cold air filled my lungs. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a cry and tears slowly streamed down my face. It was unlike me to cry at all. Cold air always calmed me when I was angry. Especially the cold air of the forest, but this air smelled nothing like the forest. All around me buildings higher than the one I stood on loomed above. Below I could hear the sounds of Capitol traffic. It was unlike anything I have ever heard. Normally at night in my District it was almost dead silent. Everyone made sure to get a good night's rest for chopping the next day. It was as if this city never slept.

I felt a presence beside me and noticed Chance was jumping up onto the wall next to me. I never heard the door to the roof open with all my crying. I wiped my face with a sleeve and sat down on the wall, legs dangling off the edge.

"It's rigged Chance," I said quietly.

"I know," he replied.

"They must know something." I looked toward the center of the city, where the Capitol Building stood. "Chance, I'm afraid."

"I am too," Chance said grabbing my hand. He squeezed it, "We'll be alright."

"That's an absurd thing to say Chance! You honestly think we'll be alright?" I yelled at him. I knew he was only trying to comfort me, but I couldn't help it. "Chance, this is the Hunger Games. The game that causes, twenty-three lives to be lost for the Capitol's entertainment. A cruel tradition that has been going on for 174 years. How can they call it a game?!"

"Destiny, no one knows how anyone could do something this cruel, let alone for 174 years. The last time someone tried to put a stop to it, they were killed in a public execution broadcasted on every channel."

"Chance, there can only be one winner. I don't want anyone to die. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either. Chance looked up the the black sky, not a single star in sight. "100 years and nothing has changed. Don't you think it's time for some change?" Chance asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's about time. For Katniss," I said raising a fist to Chance.

"For Katniss," he agreed, meeting his fist with mine.


End file.
